Keep Dreamin' Baby
by Carpe Diem
Summary: A woman keeps hitting on Christopher when she knows he is engaged to Erin.


"Inside Christopher's black and white room" Disclaimer: I dont own the characters in "Titus"  
"============end of scene=============="  
"-=-=-=-=-=-=Flashbacks-=-=-=-=-=-=-"  
  
::Titus turns on the light::  
Christopher: I do love the ladies, but since im engaged I really cant stare or anything around Erin because when she catches me looking... She like turns into this Sadistic Beast.  
  
-=-=-=-=Flashback-=-=-=-=-::Christopher is shopping with Erin and looks at another girl in a "Oh, look at her" kinda way... Erin catches Titus doing that and all hell breaks loose::  
  
Erin: What the "BEEP!" are you doing?! We are going out!!!! YOU "BEEP!" I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A "BEEP!"ING THING! ::The Camera cuts the screen in half and shows titus in his black and white room with little device that censors desperetly trying to censor Erins "Vocabulary" of cuss words and starts to talk:: Christopher: Oh man, thank god for censor devices. Erin: You little... Christopher: Oh Crap! Erin: "BEEP!". ::The Screen goes back to Titus in his black and white room::  
  
Christopher: Anyway, I do love the ladies but im not used to the ladies loving me! ::Christopher gets a scared look on his face::  
=========================  
  
::Erin and Christopher are debating because Christopher doesnt want to wait through Erin's business meeting::  
  
Christopher: Honey, why do I have to wait here in BoreYouToDeathTown USA? It's not that long of a drive to our house. Why couldnt you just come back to the house and pick me up when you were done here?  
  
Erin: Because Christopher, the gas prices are really hurting our budget and we need to save some gas. Plus I need your support! If things go well I will be promoted.   
  
Christopher: I'll sell my blood for gas money! I just dont want to wait here another second.  
  
Erin: Just sit down. I'll be out as soon as I can.  
  
Christopher: She better hurry the hell up, in the morning you have to time her getting ready for something with a freakin' sundial.  
  
Christopher: arggg! Oh well.   
  
::Christopher sits down and looks at the titles to all the magazines::  
  
Christopher: Hmm, It's obvious that the people here are sexist. "How to control your man".. "How to manipulate your man".. "How to get your man in line by with holding sex" "How to pleasure your man"... "How to.." ::Christopher looks back at that last one:: hmmm! ::Christopher then throws the other ones down and looks at it:: ::After reading it he pretends to cough and cough to rip the pages out of it::  
  
Christopher:: AH HAH! AH HUH! AH HAWA!!  
  
::Christopher finally finishes ripping all the pages out of the book and stuffs them into his pocket... A few minutes later he notices that a woman wouldnt keep her eyes off of him... Christopher tries to ignore it but the staring starts to get to him and he starts to talk to this mystery woman::  
  
Christopher: Umm, can I help you?  
  
Mystery Woman: Well I can see its true, all the good looking people come here.  
  
Christopher: What the hell is she talking about?! If she considers the old ugly woman working the front desk good looking, I take that as an insult!  
  
Christopher: uhhhh..... ummmmm... oooookkkk.  
  
::The "NOT VERY BRIGHT" Mystery Woman gets up and sits down next to Christopher::  
  
Mystery Woman: Hey, Im Jennifer.   
  
Christopher: I'm Christopher Titus.  
  
::Jennifer and Christopher shake hands::  
  
Jennifer: Well I can tell that you are one cute guy.  
  
Christopher: Well, heh I try my best.  
  
::Jennifer starts to get up all on Christopher::  
  
Christopher: But I must tell you im seeing someone.... Erin Fitspatrick.  
  
Jennifer: Thats ok, Im seeing someone too.  
  
Christopher: ::in a sarcastic voice::This is just great... We've gone from Nowell to Jennifer... Psycho Bitch to SYKO Slut.  
  
::Erin walks out.... Jennifer sees this and stops getting up all on Christopher::  
  
Erin: Oh Christopher, I see you met Jennifer. One of my friends.  
  
Christopher: Uhh yeah!! BUT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!  
  
Erin: Alright then? Oh yeah, I got promoted!  
  
::Erin and Christopher walk out::  
  
Christopher: ::Wipes sweat off his scared face:: whew, that was a close one. I panicked but I didnt lose my cool..............Right? Oh well, at least im better at girls than Dave is.  
  
-=-=-=-=Flashback-=-=-=-=- ::A few years ago in high school, Dave has just got his first girlfriend... He then walks to his buddy with his new girlfriend::  
  
Dave: Hey Jake, we going to pick up some chicks tonight?  
  
::Dave's new/ex girlfriend slaps him and walks off::  
  
Dave: Ouch! ::To Ex-Girlfriend:: What was that for?!.... So Jake, we still going?  
=========================  
  
::Erin and Christopher are at home::  
  
Erin: Honey, I got a surprize for you! Since you have been looking for a place to have my promotion party at I've decided to go someplace where you love, the football game tomorrow.. I've got 6 playoff tickets!  
  
Christopher: Sweet! Thank you so much! ::Erin and Christopher kiss::  
  
Erin: Papa Titus, Tommy, Dave, You, Myself and Jennifer are going!  
  
Christopher: Who was the last person you just said?  
  
Erin: Jennifer, the girl you met.  
  
Christopher: ::Screaming like a little girl:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Christopher: ::Holding up the censor device:: I am so "Beep!"ED.  
  
=========================  
{{{{The Football Game}}}}  
  
::At at the football game Christopher is talking to Ken about his problem with Jennifer::  
  
Christopher: So what should I do dad?  
  
Ken: Christopher, If you can get both of those girls in the bed with you at the same time, I will never say another bad thing about you for as long as you live.  
  
Christopher: Uhh no dad.  
  
Ken: You wussy!  
  
Christopher: Shut up!  
  
::Christopher looks at Jennifer about a few seats down and she waves::  
  
Christopher: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Ken then talks to Tommy::  
  
Ken: Christopher likes another girl pass it down.  
  
Tommy: I'm not going to spread nasty rumors.  
  
Ken: ::In a intimadating voice: Now!  
  
::Tommy Tells Dave::   
  
Dave: ::To Erin: Titus likes another woman pass it down.  
  
Erin: What?! Christopher, you like another girl!?  
  
::Christopher stands up in shock::  
  
Christopher: No Erin, It was Jennifer! She was trying to make a pass at me when you came out of your business meeting.  
  
Erin: Can I ever trust you?!  
  
Christopher: Dave is the biggest idiot I know, one time in 3rd grade the kids were passing a funny picture around.... Dave was in the back row and he brought the picture up to the teacher! He got about a year of detention.  
  
Christopher: I swear to everything in my soul!  
  
::Erin then turns to Jennifer::  
  
Erin: I think you should leave.  
  
Jennifer: What?!....FINE! Bye Christopher.  
  
Christopher: AHHH!!  
  
Erin: You can stop being scared now.  
  
::Jennifer walks away::  
  
Christopher: ::Holding up the censor device:: Everything is "BEEP!"ING good! Well like I said... ::The censor device shorts out and starts to make a constant "BEEEEEEEEP!" Christopher tries to turn it off but it doesnt work, he then throws it against a wall and breaks it but it finally shuts off  
  
Christopher: YEAH WHO IS THE FU...::Sees the camera:: FREAKIN KING!! ::Christopher turns off the light:: 


End file.
